duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)
"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album Big Thing by Capitol-EMI on 18 October 1988. About the song During demo sessions for Big Thing, the song was first known as "Take Me" . The song was a live staple of ''The Big Live Thing Tour'' in 1988. It was often performed as part of an overlapping medley with "The Wild Boys". "Drug" is infamous for causing a massive disagreement between John Taylor and the rest of the band. John preferred Daniel Abraham's original mix of the song over the final, released mix, but was outvoted, causing John to nearly quit the band in protest. The Abraham mix was eventually officially released as a bonus track on all CD versions of the Big Thing album. It also appeared as a B-side to the "Do You Believe in Shame?" single - but only on the versions of the single with the John Taylor picture sleeve, which would seem deliberate given his strong feelings towards the handling of "Drug". A house-influenced version of the song was remixed by Marshall Jefferson in preparation to release "Drug" as a single, but was never released after plans for the single were scrapped. The official album version of the song was remixed by Joe Dworniak and Duncan Bridgeman of Moody Productions. Song versions *"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" - 4:38 *"Drug (Original Version)" - 4:21 (aka "Daniel Abraham Mix") *"Take Me" (Extended Demo) - 6:12 (bootleg, Maison Rouge) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Sterling Campbell - drums *Patrick Bourgoin saxophone *Stan Harrison saxophone *Mac Gollehon - trumpet *Glenn Ferris - trombone *Marc Chantereau - percussion *Joniece Jamison - backing vocals Lyrics Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when you're feeling low Take me when you want to stay Take me Take me Take me Take me Take me, take me, take me Before you slide Into the wide There's something I want you to know (What you see is what you want) In all your stretch Of consciousness You've still got a long way to go (What you want is what you need) Some make you spin Some make you sweat It's only here for you to choose (Choose me) And if you try An alternative high Then tell me What have you got to lose now? Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when you're feeling low Take me when you want to stay Up all night Up all night The hit, the hit The hit to fit reality Its just a state of mind (What you see is what you want) And you'll admit It's more than just An axe that you've got to grind (What you want is what you need) We'll make you spin We'll make you sweat All you've got to do is use me (Use me) Some like it hot But I like it wet So tell me What have we got to lose now? Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when you're feeling low Take me when you want to stay Up all night Up all night A drug, its a drug A drug, its a drug A drug, its a drug A drug, its a drug (Use me, use me, use me, use me) A drug, its a drug (Choose me, choose me, choose me, choose me) A drug, its a drug (Use me, use me, use me, use me) A drug, its a drug (Take, take) (Choose me, choose me, choose me, choose me) A drug, its a drug Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when you're feeling low Take me when you want to stay Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when the beat is slow Take me when the mood is right Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when you're feeling low Take me when you want to stay Take me every morning Take me every night Take me when the beat is slow Take me when the mood is right Up all night See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides